


Asleep, I Dream

by Eponin



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up through the end of Season Four; speculation from the promo for Season Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep, I Dream

A year after their rescue, Kate still woke frantic from dreams; had to fling open the windows to let in the city outside. She sometimes wondered if she was hallucinating freedom; if somewhere Claire hated her for claiming Aaron as her own.

Rarely, Jack would wake while she was gone, slip downstairs and slide warm arms around her from behind, whispering in her ear, “Aren’t there more interesting things we could be doing right now?” and she would abandon her city to follow him back upstairs.

It wasn’t until Aaron started waking, too – screaming in his sleep about strange voices and hiding and jungles turning to black smoke – that Kate realized she had no choice.

They had to go back.

She packed next to nothing. There was no point in bringing along things from this life, and she refused to allow the possibility of not returning to enter her mind.

They left in the middle of the night; slipping out the back door and settling Aaron into his car seat with his favorite stuffed dog.

“Where are we going, Mommy?” Aaron asked, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“On vacation, Sweetie,” she answered, the gun tucked into the back of her jeans cold against her spine.

One way or another, this had to end.


End file.
